


Water's issue

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: :D, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Omega helps Water with a small problem.





	Water's issue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so don't roast me too much, kay?  
> Thanks, loves, it's appreciated.
> 
> ONTO THE PORN

Omega slowly made his way to him and Water's room, both tired and quite grumpy from practice. It hadn't gone as well as he'd like and all he really wanted to do was drink some wine, smoke a pack of cigarettes or two, and lay with his boyfriend. He sighed happily at the mere thought.

Omega was snapped from his thoughts when he came to their room, almost walking past it. He let out a sigh and was about to open the door when he heard a muffled groan. His hand hovered over the doorknob. A groan? What was Water doing? Was he hurt? Omega almost broke the door down until he heard an unmistakable moan of pleasure.

His dick twitched.

Omega let out an almost inaudible whine as he felt his cock twitch, his panic instead turning to curiosity. They'd never done anything more sexual than making out in the whole 3 months they'd been dating so of course Omega was curious. He gripped the door knob before pushing the door open just enough to peak inside.

His dick twitched once more.

Water was thrusting his hips up into the air, two fingers deep in his heat. His face was flushed and low moans and curses slipped from his mouth. Omega's cock went completely hard at the sight, the head now prominently pushing against the front of his pants. He didn't know that Water was trans, and he honestly didn't care as the sight had his mouth watering.

Water's free hand moved to rub play with his clit, his moans significantly increasing in pitch and volume. Omega briefly considered going in to help him, that is before he leaned on the door a bit too much and stumbled into the room.

"O-Omega!" Water immediately slipped his fingers out of himself and closed his legs to hide what he could.

"A-ah! Water, I-I-" Omega pushed himself to his knees, his face aflame. At this point Water had moved under a blanket to properly hide himself and he was about to yell at Omega to get out but Omega spoke faster.

"I-is this why you always said you weren't ready? Because you didn't want me to know?" Water honestly hadn't expected him to ask, he honestly expected Omega to make fun of him, or at the worst end their relationship. He didn't trust his voice, so he only nodded in response.

"Please, let me help you, _Sintos_." Water's blush deepened once he processed the statement. He certainly didn't expect Omega to say that, but it made him more wet that ever nonetheless.

"W-wha?"

"Let me help you, _Sintos_. I bet it'd feel much better if you had help, no?" Omega pointed to Water's little problem, his own cock still prominent and twitching. He watched as Water's face grew a darker shade of red and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if he were to suddenly pass out.

"Omega..." Water was speechless for a few moments as his hands gripped the blanket that was draped over his hips.

"You promise you won't laugh?" Omega was somewhat surprised at Water's question. He knew that the smaller male was relatively shy, but he was never self-conscious about himself, so this must have been a really sensitive topic for him.

"I would never," Omega made his way to the bed, and he moved himself so he was looming over his lover. He kissed at his jaw and slowly made his way up to his ear, where he gently nibbled at the sensitive lobe.

"You can trust me." Water shyly nodded at Omega's supportive words before pushing the blanket aside and opening his legs to reveal his leaking heat. After all of that time he was still wet as ever and Omega was captivated by the sight.

"W-what.. what's wrong? Do you not like it?" Water felt something he hadn't felt for years. Embarrassment. He was sure Omega would now look at him as if he were a freak, but that was to be expected. He had a vagina for fucks sake! Water let out a defeated sigh and went to close his legs before Omega roughly spread them apart.

"O-Omega! W-what are you-" Water didn't get the rest of his words out once he felt something deliciously warm rub at his clit. He gasped and looked to see Omega's head between his legs.

"Omega.. w-wait..." Omega seemed to ignore Water's pleas as he licked at his heat, his rough tongue rubbing at his overly sensitive clit.

"You taste so nice, Water.. Why did you hide this from me for so long?" Omega was basically muttering to himself but Water moaned at his words nonetheless. He licked a stripe up Water's heat once more before latching onto his swollen clit, forcing a loud groan to come from Water's throat.

"Omega!" Water rolled his hips against Omega's face, letting out a whine when Omega smacked his ass and pulled away.

"You take what I give you, understand? Do it again and I'll fucking stop." Water whined but nodded in understanding. He loved the way Omega seemed to change into a completely different person.

Omega glared at Water but continued his assault on his sensitive clit. Licking, sucking, and occasionally lightly nipping at the sensitive bud as Water squirmed and gripped at anything within reach.

"O-Omega! I'm going to- _ohh_ \- come!" Water thrusted his hips up into Omega, his hips stuttering as he got closer to his peak.

"Absolutely fucken' not," Omega pulled away from Water, making him squirm and whine at the loss of heat from Omega's glorious mouth.

"You come when I fucking tell you to." Water's body had started to twitch as Omega kissed up his chest and to his lips. Once he was a few centimeters away from Water's lips he stayed there, sneering when Water started to beg.

"Omega! Don't t-tease me.." Omega smiled at how shy Water seemed. He'd never seen him like this and he thought it was just adorable.

"Of course, dear Water," Omega finally connected their lips, his tongue immediately plunging into Water's mouth, effectively making him moan out at the feeling. His hand trailed back to Water's leaking heat, three of his fingers easily slipping in.

"Living up to your name, hm?" Water's snarky reply died in his throat when he felt Omega's skilled fingers rub against his sweet spot. Water arched against the sheets as he let out a loud moan, his hips bucking into Omega's hand.

"Fuck, you're so pretty, _Sintos_. So pretty for me.." Omega whispered soft praise into Water's ear as he progressively increased the speed of his hand. He kissed down Water's body and gently licked his clit when he got to it. Water let out another moan at the multiple sensations racking his body, but he made the most embarrassingly high noise when Omega's tongue joined his fingers.

"O-Omega! I- _ohh_ , _nahhh_... P-please faster... _ohh!_ " Water gripped Omega's hair as he uncontrollably rocked his hips into Omega's face, and he let him. He pulled Omega closer and basically fucked his face as he rapidly grew close to his peak.

Omega removed his tongue from his hole and instead focused on his swollen clit once more. He hummed on the sensitive bud, making Water throw his head back and scream.

" _Oh, nahh!_ It's too much, t-too much! I'm gonna cum, I'm g-gonna..! _Omega!_ " Water let out one final scream of pleasure as he came hard on Omega's fingers, his orgasm racking his body as his muscles twitched from the intensity.

After a few moments Water finally collapsed onto the bed, heavily panting as he came down from his high. Omega detached himself from the smaller male, and Water blushed heavily when he rose. He'd came all over his face, his fluids going so far as to rest on his eyelashes, nose, cheeks, and chin.

"Oh, I'm, ah.. Sorry.." Water blushed once more when Omega licked some of his cum off of his lips before he responded to Water's shy apology.

"It's fine, but I didn't know you were such a squirter." Omega lifted his cum-covered fingers to his mouth, gently sucking one into his mouth and pulling it out when he'd licked all of the cum off, a light trail of saliva connecting it.

"Omega.. I just came! There's no need to get me horny again." Omega chuckled before offering his hand to Water.

"Then why don't you help me? I could take as thanks for helping you." Water playfully glared at Omega but his other two fingers into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around Omega's fingers as he tried to seduce Omega as much as possible with the simple action.

"That's enough. I know what you're getting at." Omega removed his fingers from Water's mouth before heading to the bathroom to clean up. Water relaxed on the bed, heavily satisfied with their little session.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Water looked to his right to see Omega crawling on the bed before moving to spoon him. His kissed at Water's neck as Water spoke.

"I'm just glad you were so accepting of, well, me." Water smiled when Omega finally made his way to his lips, gently kissing him before pulling him closer to his chest.

"Of course. I love you, and what you have in your pants will never change my opinion about you." Omega left a final kiss of Water's temple before nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Now sleep." Water giggled but did as Omega said and slowly drifted off to sleep. Fuck, he loved that man.

 

 

_**Bonus:** _

"I'm still hard,"

"Fuck."


End file.
